


The Labeling Machine

by Tumblinginmyfeels



Series: Labels [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Swearing, i'll think of more tags once i'm not as tired, references to Transformers: Exodus and the Covenant of Primus, sorry but I wrote a chapter about Robots In Disguise without seeing a single episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumblinginmyfeels/pseuds/Tumblinginmyfeels
Summary: Bonuses, extensions, and AUs of my story Our Names Are Labels. This won't make much sense if you don't read that first.





	1. Delta the Revolutionist

“Convince me.”

 

Delta blinked and a surprised expression spread across his face.

 

“If you want to join my cause how would you convince someone to join us?” Megatron explained grasping his hands behind his back.

 

Delta was still for a moment and decided to be brutally honest.

 

“When I was a child I dreamed of going to the Six Lasers.” He said effectively grabbing Megatronus’ attention. 

 

This was something he’s never told anyone about. Not even his father, especially not his father.

 

“Yet I kept this secret, because even with no one telling me I knew it was impossible. Why do people tell us what’s best for us without our consent? Do every one of us have sentience and our own ability to decide what’s best for us? Why are some lives valued more than others?”

 

Delta continued his speech and used all the speech cues that Megatronus consciously and unconsciously taught him. For something he thought of on the spot he thought it was a rather nice speech. 

 

Megatronus must have thought so too because he crossed his arms and had an thoughtful expression on his face. 

 

When Delta was finished he stood there for a moment and awkwardly smiled.

 

“I believe,” Megatronus began saying looking rather intently at Delta “that was convincing.”

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t that Megatronus was keeping his speeches and following a secret from Delta. If anything Delta was one of the first to know that his father intended to cause a revolution.

 

Delta has been trying to put together coherent arguments and mental fortitude for a long time so he would be able to help his father.

 

For course all that careful planning was for nothing. 

 

Megatronus did not get  ever get drunk, but he did like to get tipsy though every once and awhile and that was how the conversation came up as they were walking back to the workers’ quarters for the mines.

 

Megatronus affectionately threw his arm around Delta’s shoulders and fondly announced that he was ‘the best administrative mistake to ever happen to him’.

 

Delta was already well-versed in  _ that _ story and just patted his arm. “I love you too papa.”

 

Megatronus paused for a long moment. “I almost gave you up.”

 

Delta sharply looked at him. That was new information.

 

“I thought: what future can I provide this child? Then I remembered that in this culture, in this exact situation that I would be condemning you to a fate like mine or  _ worse _ .” he stopped for a moment “How sad is it we live in a world were a parent keeping their child is the lesser of two evils?”

 

Delta remained silent. Megatronus also was strangely quiet after that confession too.

 

Later, when Delta lied on the low-quality beds of the miners’ quarters, Megatronus words rung in his head.

 

‘What kind of world indeed.’ he thought staring at the ceiling. ‘One I definitely want to change.’

 

* * *

 

“We do not need those high-caste fraggers to have validity to our cause.” Megatronus harshly announced crossing his arms. 

 

Soundwave stood stiffly, likely preparing his silent argument, and Delta immediately tried to help him.

 

“Soundwave is right father. If it's just citizens of Kaon, gladiators, and miners then it would be easier to scapegoat us and say we're just angry or hungry for chaos. If we have different types of people that says our cause is just if any person can see validity in it.” Delta explained. “We cannot view this as an Us vs Them mentality. Every citizen must help in bring freedom to every single one of us.”

 

Megatronus still looked immensely displeased but seemed to relent. “Fine. We bring our message to all castes. Who do you do suggest Soundwave?” that last part coming out almost condescending. Soundwave showed no signs of acknowledging his sarcasm.

 

Soundwave immediately pointed to Delta. 

 

Megatronus’ annoyance melted into concern. 

 

“Do you think you can manage that Delta?” Megatronus asked turning towards him trying to hide his worry with professionalism. They were all in this change Cybertron, there still is this thought that any of them could be killed for these beliefs that threaten Cybertron’s stable and suffocating caste system.

 

“I cannot truly answer that. But I will not give up or back down. This is bigger than me or you or any single one of us.” 

 

* * *

 

Delta’s first few times bringing his father’s message to other cities and castes were...unsuccessful.

 

The first time he was largely ignore except for a husband trying to punch him after ‘harassing his wife’ when all he was doing was speaking in her general direction.

 

He was very unsuccessful for a very time, but once news went out among the other castes and cities about Megatronus’, now  _ Megatron _ , speeches and calls for change. Delta’s own speeches went from foolishness to a  _ threat _ .

 

The first few times he spoke after people realized that Megatronus was serious about his plans he was arrested. Of course they couldn’t keep him detained for very long since none of their excuses were passable and they were afraid he’d fight back, but the head of that station’s police force was very clear what would happen to him if he continued and refused to listen when Delta tried asking him why they believed the way they did. 

 

What they did not understand was while his message has brought fear and hatred, that same message also brought understanding and hope. 

 

These high-caste citizens in a city he never visited before he began to speak his father’s message agreed with him. They wanted this. 

 

He continued to speak and asked them to tell others about this idea of freedom, to tell others to question freedom and the caste system.

 

This was only the beginning.

 

* * *

 

Delta began to speak in other cities.

 

He was met with ignorance, acceptance, violence, and listening ears.

 

Every experience with a police officer became more violent and always ended with a sneered ‘One day you gonna be detained and never come back!’ or ‘The High Council got its eye on you and your low-caste fragger father…’ the threat leading off there but its implications were still crystal clear.

 

He can die. His father can die. And yet even it that does happen the cause will not die. 

 

Both Megatronus’ cause was gaining quite the following. 

 

Still that did not mean his father didn’t worry when he’d come back to Kaon half rendered to slag and grinning. 

 

Yet there was already extremists and acts of violence committed in Megatronus’ name was beginning to pop up. And Delta found Megatron’s reactions to it worrying. 

 

Delta was not completely against violence to prove this cause was serious and the citizens of Cybertron would not be beaten down any longer. 

 

Delta was used to death. He was raised in Kaon, same as Megatron, and he had seen and was used to the death that would happen on a daily basis.

 

And he hated every moment of it. 

 

That may have been why they reacted so differently to the Six Lasers and Altihex attacks. His father was too used to all of it and thinking so huge he’s forgetting the cost. Violence was a important aspect of his father and no one knew that better than his son.

 

Yet Delta still spoke on his father’s behalf. 

 

* * *

 

At this point Megatron had already had several assassination attempts. Between his inaction about the terrorists attacks and just ‘upsetting Cybertron’s stability’ there was a long list of beings who wanted him dead. 

 

Now that was extended to Delta. 

 

He was speaking in front of a large group, his largest by far, when he suddenly heard a ion cannon go off and pain in his lower torso.

 

He would never admit it but his first thought was ‘ _ Please _ even Ravage has better aim than that!’

 

Of course after that he immediately demanded that everyone get behind him and find shelter. He stormed at the shooter.

 

Now he was very heavily armored and large, almost as much as Megatron, and well trained in combat. A perk someone might assume from being the son of Kaon’s gladiator champion. 

 

(He never told anyone the fear he had everyday knowing someone might come along better than his father. That one day he might not come back from that gladiator pit)

 

At this point the shooter shot erratically, perhaps to create another attack to blame on his and his father’s cause, and Delta lunged into the path of bullets desperately to prevent the citizens behind him from getting hurt.

 

He finally was able to tackle the shooter and wrangled his hands behind his back as he pressed against a pressure point to make his cannon transform back into his hand. 

 

Delta sat, bleeding and injured, on him until the police came. Once he was sure they had him secured he fell unconscious without any more preamble. 

 

He woke up a while later on a gurney and being rushed through the hospital’s too-bright walls surrounded by medical professionals.

 

“I-” he croaked

 

One mech stood over him who was previously barking orders stopped. “How are you-”

 

“I-Is everyone o-okay?” he interrupted and was barely able to get the words out.

 

The orange and white colored doctor stopped and seemed stunned for a moment.

 

“Yes everyone is fine. Minor scrapes here and there. You did a good job protecting them.” he said “We’re rushing you into surgery. We’re going to contact Megatron as soon as possible.

 

For a moment Delta was so incredibly glad by the thought of his father here, but hastily remembered he was doing a speech in Kaon.

 

“Don’t-” Delta paused with a grimace as the pain intensified for a moment. “Don’t tell my father yet. He’ll be mad I asked that but our cause-!”

 

The doctor sharply looked at him and seemed unsure.

 

“We won’t notify him until his speech was over.” Ratchet promised  just trying to keep him calm .

 

Of course what both of them underestimated was the news outbreak of the incident.

 

And nobody knew more about new information than Soundwave.

 

He stared at the breaking news segment of a news channel on a datapad and was at a crossroads. 

 

Logically the answer would be not tell Megatron immediately and have one more speech where they can extend their cause even further than before.

 

Yet Delta was in the hospital with injuries that their severity is unknown to the general public. Megatron would be furious with him if he knew Soundwave kept this information from him. He would never forgive Soundwave if he kept this information to himself and Delta died.

 

He finally made a decision and walked towards where Megatron was speaking.

 

“What is is Soundwave?” Megatron snapped and was annoyed with being interrupted. He showed him the datapad. Megatron’s face changed from displeasure to worry.

 

“I must end this speech here.” He loudly declared jumping off the ledge he was standing on quickly.

 

Everyone grumbled and seemed awfully confused by this, but their discontent fell on deaf ears.

 

Hours later Megatron arrived at the hospital. He half scared the receptionist to death with his entry into the room and demands to see his son but he eventually got the hint that he had to sit in the waiting room.

 

As he furiously paced in the small room the receptionist sent a ‘subtle’ text to his friend declaring Megatron was ‘scarier in person!’

 

Shortly after Ratchet appeared opening his mouth to ask them to contact Megatron when he saw him in the waiting room

 

“Primus forsaken media.” he grumbled but not actually upset.

 

He opened the door and declared Megatron could see Delta and that he will take him to his room. 

 

Ratchet was not entirely sure what he expected from Megatron but quiet agreement wasn’t what he was quite prepared for. 

 

The walk was strangely awkward and Ratchet was relieved once Megatron finally walked into Delta’s hospital room.

 

With no pause he almost seemed to collapse into the hospital chair and very gently held Delta’s hand with his right hand and cupped the top his head  with his left as he used his thumb to gently stroke his head behind his forehead crest.

 

“Delta my foolish, brave child. You must not fall here.”

 

Then he started to whisper gentle assurances and repeating a soothing shushing sound. Ratchet abruptly realized he misjudged the sort of person Megatron was. 

 

Additionally, the figure in that room wasn’t a revolutionist or misguided gladiator or chaos-hungry miner. There was only a worried father and injured son in that room. 

 

He finally shuffled away. Maybe he should actually listen to one of their speeches.

  
  


* * *

 

With how worried Megatron was after that first assassination attempt he was not surprised at all that he ordered Soundwave to stalk him. 

 

Delta did not like it, but he felt like he couldn’t complain.

 

“I’m fine father.” he said and he shifted his position to trying and not put too much pressure on his welds.

 

Him, Megatron, and Soundwave were discussing their next move for the cause.

 

“We have had an influx of people interested in joining.” Megatron grinned looking at Delta. While a good portion of the media was blaming him and Delta for another attack, a lot of other media outlets were commending him for his protection of the citizens who attended that speech.

 

A lot of Cybertronians were paying close attention to them now.

 

“One question I have been receiving is how would we minimize confusion and chaos under the system we’re proposing. I have a suggestion.” Delta began looking at both Megatron and Soundwave. “I suggest investment in schooling for all sorts of careers and high incentives for jobs that are typically considered undesirable.”

 

“This is under the assumption we can persuade the High Council that the caste system is slag.” Megatron said with a grin.

 

“If we play out cards right I believe that can be a reality.” Delta easily said. He did believe that.

 

Even with the media blaming him for that assassination attempt and saying that their cause chaotic and even murderous, Delta truly believed they could change Cybertron. Even with his father acting strange and not angry for attacks done in their cause’s name, Delta  _ believed. _

“I think it’s time to bring our message to Iacon.” Delta announced.

 

* * *

 

After bringing their words to Iacon the High Council finally agreed to hear them speak.

 

“In the beginning,” said Megatron, “I had no name.”

 

The vast council room was more than Delta could’ve ever imagined, but he remained focused on his father’s words.

 

He knew exactly what he was going to say. He knew this story almost as well as he knew himself. This story was sewn into every aspect of who he was. 

 

Megatron continued with his speech. “I never signed up for a child. It was a simple administrative mistake and I thought it was the end for this small, helpless being before their life begun. Keeping this child,  _ my _ child was a lesser of two evils! I could not provide for them, but neither could the government. They would become unloved and nameless just as I was!”

 

Megatron finally told Delta  _ everything _ to do with that story last night. He explained in detail those feelings of hopelessness, guilt, and a sharp reminder of his place on Cybertron.

 

Megatron continued. 

 

The High Council said their piece, representatives said theirs, Delta said his, and they all argued back and forth. 

 

When the council tried to shut Megatron down Delta finally spoke up. He spoke of their history, the nature of the spark, and what will happen.

 

Cybertron will be free. 

 

With or without the council. With or without a prime.

 

He looked over to his father for assurance and the expectation of pride and saw anger.

 

“I-I must ask for a small recess.” Delta asked, swallowing his fear.

 

His father has never been angry with him in a way that truly  _ frightened _ him. 

 

As soon as they were alone Delta demanded to know what was wrong.

 

“You spoke over me. You’re message is different than mine.” Megatron hissed out. 

 

Delta was taken back by his words.

 

“Don’t you believe freedom is the right of all sentient beings as I do? Don’t you want freedom for Cybertron like I do? Is our messages not the same then no matter the words we use? I’m sorry I spoke over you, but I believe in this cause. I believe in this and in you and I would not let the council shut us down like that! Papa you’re scaring me.” Delta trailed off letting his fear of this angry mech that looked so much like his father shine through.

 

After a prolonged moment Megatron seemed to make a decision and finally seemed to calm down. 

 

“I’m sorry Delta.” he said as he placed his hands on Delta’s shoulders and in that was everything Delta needed to hear.

 

‘Yes our messages are the same’ ‘yes I forgive you’ ‘I’m sorry I frightened you’ ‘I love you’

 

“Let’s go back and demolish the caste system!” Delta announced with a grin and Megatron’s answering grin only seemed to make his own wider. 

 

“Although next time Delta don’t make excessive references to things not pertaining to our cause.”

 

When they came back they tried to make Delta a Prime in a truly astounding attempt at deflecting from the issue and Delta’s adamant refusal they finally decided on a world-wide vote.

 

All citizens could participate and they all had the free will to choose.

 

* * *

 

In the time since it was decided and it actually happened a lot of events occured. 

 

Megatron, Delta, and many followers spoke to the largest audience they could muster. They adamantly fought against all sort of voter suppression and the spreading of lies and half-truths.  

 

The day of the vote was absolutely nerve-wracking. 

 

At first they tried to turn away Megatron because he had no legal name, but using a loophole he proudly walked out of a voting booth. 

 

The results wouldn't be announced until tomorrow and all of Cybertron seemed to freeze in collective anticipation. 

 

When the time came the media slowed the announcement and built up the anticipation and Megatron was close to just strangling them all. 

 

“The caste system will be no more.”

 

The news outlets raged and complained about this, but entire castes entire towns celebrated. 

 

Followers of Megatron and Delta celebrated with them and Delta met followers he's never seen before. A green colored construction worker. A blue and pink colored two wheeler. That doctor who treated him before. A young couple holding a yellow and black colored child. 

 

Cybertronians that he may never have met otherwise and he's glad to meet every single one of them now. And even more happy to meet them in this moment of celebration and hope for their future. 

 

Megatron observed Delta’s wild, thrilled grin and thought his child's future wasn't so bleak as he thought all those years ago after all. 

 

“What do you want to be Delta?” he asked over all the noise and Cybertronians.

 

“A data clerk!” he declared without even pausing to think about it. “And I still want to go to Six Lasers.” He added.

 

Megatron just laughed until his voice was hoarse. 


	2. Bonus #1/Robots in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I had after hearing about events in Robots In Disguise. 60% of what I know about RiD is from optronixes. Whether it fits into the ‘canon’ of Our Names Are Labels is the reader’s choice.
> 
> Warnings for me never seeing RiD.

“I’ve got to say, you got pretty big bearings to speak to me in such a manner.” Micronus Prime said.

 

Megatron grinned without humor. Why are some powerful beings so sensitive to a few insults? It’s almost embarrassing.

 

“I heard you were...teaching Optimus.” Megatron said carefully. 

 

He remembered how shaken Optimus was after returning. Megatron himself had absolutely no interest or affection for humans, almost still downright disliking them, but the idea this outdated, presumptuous, haughty bucket of rust using Optimus for his own goals made Megatron angry. 

 

Once he could admit he was angry for Optimus. It was startlingly change from being angry at Optimus, but Megatron could honestly say he rathered enjoyed the change of pace.

 

Their relationship has made leaps and bounds since Megatron first handed that datapad to Optimus.

 

“Teaching him what he lacks of course.” Micronus said challengingly. Megatron knew it was a test. 

 

“And you think  _ you _ can break him where I could not?”

 

Micronus  _ laughed _ “Strange words for someone who is defending him.”

 

“You seriously believe you can.” Megatron said laughing too. “I dedicated millenia for killing him, slowly, I destroyed the places he loved, I murdered and injured and I knew Optimus would blame himself. My ultimate fantasy was killing him over and over again to my spark’s desire.I sought to kill any flicker of hope and defiance that rested within him. Everything I did was to  _ destroy _ him and to destroy everything he stood for. I was his friend and his family, yet I betrayed him as much as he betrayed me.” Megatron grinned “And you, some outdated fossil, think you can break him where I could not! Optimus will stand for what is right. If you use him against his humans or anything else he will defy you.”

 

“He is loyal to the ideals of Primes! I am one of the Thirteen! He will obey me.”

 

“Did he obey his caste when all logic said that I was right? Did he stay quiet when the head Archivist told him to be weary of me? Did he stop when the High Council decided they did not want to hear a single word I had to say anymore and continued to speak? Optimus will follow what he believes is right no matter who he is opposing. Whether it would be the High Council or me or you.” Megatron declared. There was a spark of anger with that day in front of the High Council of course, but as time goes by it gets quieter. “If you continue this you might break him for a moment or you may get his cooperation for a short amount of time, but when he realizes how slagged you are in the head he will turn against you. Optimus is a foolishly kind and rational creature, but once you betray that...” Megatron grinned. “Speaking from personal experience a defiant, angry Optimus is something any rational being should fear.”

 

“You have no idea what I could do to him. Or to you.”

“That only proves you do not have Optimus’ best interests at spark nor you are doing this for the humans’ sake. You are planning something and you are involving Optimus.”

 

“The defense of Cybertron and Earth is Optimus’ duty!”

 

“He is no longer a Prime so I would say it is not! There are no Prime nor will there be again. It is all of Cybertron’s duty to protect themselves.”

 

“He is unprepared.” Micronus said and his arguments seemed to be getting weaker.

 

Another problem with over inflated power. Once you question them their arguments fall apart and their true colors shine through.

 

These were the beings that created them. 

 

“Unprepared? Optimus will always rise to any power that threatens hat he believes in. You and 12 other Primes defeated Unicron once. Optimus with various help, including me, has defeated him twice. I would say we are far more prepared for any evil than any of you rusty Primes. If I should even call you by that title.”

 

“Primus personally created my brethren and I! If anyone is worthy it is I.”

 

“What you fail to understand is beings change. Beings become corrupted and become  _ pathetic _ . Just as you have! Delta changed into Orion and Orion changed in Optimus.  Changed from D-16 to Megatronus to Megatron. I chose Megatronus for the symbolism it conveyed; I chose Megatronus because how we fell as an society!” Megatron seemed to happen across an realization as he said this.

 

“The idea of Primes has been tainted and rotted. The title itself has fallen from where it once was. Optimus separates himself from the idea and being a Prime did not matter to him in a sense of personal pride. He called himself but a soldier to me once. In this new age Prime is an ancient title that stands in a time of the caste system and earlier. This new Cybertron does not need you or the title anymore. You are obsolete Micronus Prime.” Megatron said and it did not escape Micronus’ attention that it was the first time Megatron referred to him as a Prime.

 

‘What a foolish, prideful creature.’ Both Micronus and Megatron thought. 

  
  


Micronus has had thousands of years to solidify his belief that he was superior to these bumbling creatures that looked like his fellow Primes.

 

Megatron knew he would not be able to change his mind, but he also knew Optimus didn’t need him to stop Micronus. This was more of a warning for this rust bucket artifact than anything else.

 

And just as Megatron predicted Micronus continued running his mouth.

“I don’t need to do a single thing you say. I could kill you right now and forget everything you just said to me.”

 

“You will discover, if you continue this, Optimus actually has quite the mouth on him.” Megatron grinned wildly as he finally did a rude human gesture Optimus taught him.

 

He didn’t understand it but Optimus thought it was hilarious when he was teaching it to him so he would probably find delight in him doing it to Micronus.

 

“Get fragged Micronus.” 


	3. Delta Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Delta was never taken from Megatron and they change Cybertron forever, but in a much more cruel way. Called Divide Verse.

“Don’t you believe freedom is the right of all sentient beings as I do? Don’t you want freedom for Cybertron like I do? Is our messages not the same then no matter the words we use? I’m sorry I spoke over you, but I believe in this cause. I believe in this and in you and I would not let the council shut us down like that! Papa you’re scaring me.” Delta trailed off letting his fear of this angry mech that looked so much like his father shine through.

 

After a prolonged moment Megatron seemed to make a decision yet looked just as angry as before.

 

“This recess is _over._ ” He grounded out pushing past him to get back to their cause.

 

For a moment Delta only stood there speechless. He chased after him as Megatron stalked off back into the huge council rooms.

 

When they got back they had some long speech about Delta, but he hardly could comprehend it after he understood the gist of it.

 

They wanted to make him a Prime. They wanted him to find the Matrix of Leadership.

 

(He honestly didn’t think they’d allow anyone beside the best trained, in the best castes, the best to control to be Primes)

 

“I’m afraid I must decline.” He said boldly to hide how shaken up he was. He knew such a declaration would not be taken lightly, no one has ever declined the Prime status before, but he knew it was just a diversion tactic.

 

He knew he shouldn’t have mentioned Primes in his speech.

 

He was asked _why._  And was too hard of a question, this Council would be too offended by his answer. He did not believe they had the authority to give the Prime status. Primus created them and only him or the Matrix could create more.

 

He did not want this corrupt Council’s approval. Yet could not say these things because they would see it as a threat the Cybertronian security and even an attack of Cybertron’s traditions. He cannot outright say he didn’t not believe in the Council’s authority in any aspect or any former Prime’s authority.

 

Voices sneered and yelled at him after he denied the title, but one voice seemed louder than the rest.

 

“How _noble._ ” his father’s voice was not raised, but had a sharp edge to it. Delta flinched back and half turned to face him. “How incredibly noble.” he continued with cutting sarcasm.

 

He’s seen him angry before and of course he has. Megatron often uses his anger as a survival tactic and it was one he uses often. He’s seen him in the midst of the most gruesome, horrific battles one could imagine. He’s seen him fight for his very life numerous times. He’s never seen the unadulterated, pure fury that was present in his father’s gaze in that moment.

 

His father has never been angry with him like this before and he had no idea what to do.

 

“A Prime among us! Validated by the very council we are trying to bargain our freedom for!”

 

Delta didn’t hear the rest of his spiel. He rushed from where he was speaking to the Council and hesitantly brushed his hand only to be roughly shoved away. He tried to explain that of course he would not accept it and explained his reasons, he didn’t care who heard anymore even when everyone seemed appalled by his ‘disregard for authority', and just desperately pleaded.

 

“You believe me, right papa?” he said quietly. Normally he wouldn’t use something so informal for Megatron in public, but it was softly spoken and he _needed_ him to know he would never betray their cause.

 

He felt himself be pummeled onto the ground and felt his father’s cannon aimed at his head, the same cannon used in battle to hurt and _to murder_ , and all he can do is freeze under the pure radiating hatred from his father’s gaze. Delta was filled with pure, unadulterated _fear_.

 

“F-father!”

 

“I have no son _Prime._ ” He declared and his voice dripped with absolute surety.

 

His optics were different. Gone was it’s light blue color that were a source of comfort for him all throughout his life and it was replaced by a bright, furious red.

 

Everyone in the room was speaking. Megatron’s followers jeered and yelled at him, others condemned Megatron, and the Council members demanded guards.

 

Megatron leaned close to him and his hand grasped his head threateningly.

 

“Next time I see you…” he said with a menacing grin as he looked at Delta’s fearful face. “You will die.”

 

Megatron and his followers ran. The High Council would definitely find an excuse for his execution as he was now labeled a dangerous terrorist.

 

Delta and the rest who verbally defended him ran too. He was now a traitor who betrayed both Cybertron’s laws and traditional beliefs.

 

He curled up against a building somewhere in Iacon, he didn’t know where he was nor did he care, and could not bring himself to do a thing. He sat still amongst the broken fragments of his father’s cause and the realization that his father, his papa, hated him.

 

He could not even cry.

 

After that day he never stopped being _afraid._

 

* * *

 

Megatron’s ‘cause’ became destruction and control. He gladly and _proudly_ became the face of the terrorist attacks that only seemed to get more brutal after that day with the High Council.

 

Delta tried to minimize the damage best he could.

 

Despite that it was hard to do that when fighting both Megatron and the law officers that were sent to stop both of them.

 

The attacks only got more and more brutal.

 

It was becoming the same: Megatron with his deep-red optics and eager to fight eager to _destroy_ him, the officers tasked to kill Cybertron’s greatest traitors, and Delta and his forces fighting both.

 

Megatron calling him Prime the entire time.

 

“I am no Prime!” Delta declared after Megatron called him Prime in a single instant in one of those battles he still feels like are impossible to truly win. “I am Delta of Kaon! And I will not allow you to hurt and dominate others!”

 

‘I am your _son_.’ was not added. Couldn’t be added.

 

Delta could not stop him and Megatron could not kill him. And definitely not from a lack of trying on both parts.

 

Soon the attacks devolved into battles and then into civil war. They called Megatron’s forces Decepticons, Delta’s Autobots, and the forces that despised them both Purtronians.

 

The Purtronians were an odd group. Their beliefs were often varied and many were on a wide spectrum of why they hated both. Yet every single one claimed they viewed themselves Cybertronian first and sought to restore peace. In actuality the peace they fought and elated themselves for was a facade and they fought for how it was before. Silence disguised as peace. And many of them wanted Megatron and Delta dead.

 

There was nothing any of them was willing or able to do to stop the slow destruction of their planet.

 

* * *

 

The political situation quickly devolved. Between the dropping population due to conflict and dropping birth rates, dwindling resources, and decaying cities the High Council was...distenigrating. Members would disappear and few would even show up dead.

 

Their power over Cybertron was declining.

 

Their planet was trapped in a endless cycle of war and there was little beyond that cycle.

 

Delta couldn’t pinpoint a single moment where he realized how serious this civil war was. It must’ve been a combination of events and a slow recognition of destruction.

 

He had long given up persuading Megatron even when in those earlier days he seemed to be a heistate a little in his brutality towards him. Those hints that his father was still there disappeared and so had his hope of ever reaching him.

 

Delta has that reminder every time he sees the injuries that he sustains fighting Megatron. He is reminded of that every time he sees Megatron’s bright red, hateful, crazed eyes and his hunger for destruction and revenge. There was always a shiver of fear at that gaze at that truth that his father absolutely despised his very existence.

 

Megatron wanted to utterly destroy him and destroy everything that he stood for. This civil war was about revenge.

 

In a way his father died that day in the council room and it was a wound that refused to heal.

 

Cybertron refused to heal too.

 

And there was a certain horror to how their planet was rotting beneath their feet.

 

* * *

 

“Delta. You have fought valiantly, but you come too late.”

 

“No,” Delta croaked “There must be something more I can do.”

 

“Perhaps so.” Primus said not unkindly. “But there is much you need to do.”

 

Primus told him the Core of Cybertron was too damaged, and that all of them needed to leave to let it heal. That the Autobots will follow him, and when they return he will lead Cybertron into a new, shining era.

 

Then the air became more somber.

 

“The High Council wanted to make you a Prime, but you refused.”

 

Delta stiffened at the mention of that day. The day their planet broke out into war, that day his father’s cause fell apart, the day he lost his father forever.

 

“The Matrix nor the title of Prime was not theirs to give.” Primus said as a strange object rose from the Core towards him. “You have fought so bravely and selflessly for others, and in these coming times of Exodus you will need all the guidance that can be given.”

 

The shape manifested itself right in front of his chest.

 

“Behold the Matrix of Leadership. Always strive to be worthy of it.”

 

Delta cold only freeze. He...he did not _want_ it! He did not _want_ any of this! Not when this title is what finally tore his father away from him.

 

He did not feel worthy.

 

He was the only one who could lead the Autobots and...it could guide him. He believed only Primus had the authority to give the title Prime. Primus was giving _him_ the Matrix.

 

“I...I” he could only say.

 

“I know you do not want it.” Primus said and his voice was as soothing as a disembodied voice in the damaged Core of their planet and the creator of everything Cybertronian could be.

 

Slowly, hesitantly, he touched the Matrix. His chest plates opened and the object settled itself inside.

 

He felt warmth spread throughout his body almost like spilt energon, filling him with...certainty.

 

Delta was still afraid of course, but there was certainty with the fear and need to protect.

 

Primus paused for a long moment. “No one knows your spark like I do.” he said gently. “You would not accept a new name for your Prime status.”

 

Delta stood stunned. “It is my _name._ My father gave it to me.” The implications were left unsaid in such a sentence but still immense. The unfairness of the nameless citizens of Kaon. The love and regrets for a formerly loving parent turned enemy. He would not, _could not,_  forsake it.

 

It was the only thing left of his papa.

 

The only thing remaining from a past where his father loved instead of hated him. He kept it to honor his memories of someone who’s not died but still gone.

 

Before he could speak, to explain and defend his reasons even when Primus said he already knew, Primus cut off anything else Delta was going to say.

 

“Go, Delta Prime, you have so much more to do.”

 

In a flash of light Primus was gone, and the weight of the Matrix could first be felt right on top of his spark.

 

He begun the climb to the surface.

 

When he arrived at the surface he had his chest plates wide open and the Matrix of Leadership was displayed for all to see.

 

“I am Delta Prime.” He declared loudly and for all to hear, and he began to explain all that Primus told him to do.


	4. The Last Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love letter to the story that inspired this one: Last Lullaby by Ardent Aspen over on FF.Net. I had minor issues with their story and concepts I wanted to explore under the same premise, but this chapter is a celebration of Last Lullaby for what it is. An amazing story that inspired me to create and captured my attention for years.

At no point in time did Megatron sing. He never enjoyed it and he was awful at it. Even Delta couldn't stand his bumbling, disastrous few attempts at it before they were taken. 

 

Although, Delta did enjoy his humming.

 

Still, a more modern Megatron sat in his Warship and was torn between trying to remember every small detail of his stolen child and trying to forget they ever existed. 

 

Damn Optimus for bring all this up again, and all because of his own interrogation and a simple name.

 

Between his wish to remember and his wish to forget a small, insignificant detail made itself known. 

 

Or, really, the lack of that detail made itself known. He couldn't remember the last lullaby he hummed for Delta. It shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did. It was such an insignificant thing to not remember.

 

It stood to remind him how he expected to hum a million more lullabies for Delta, but that was expectation was prematurely and cruelly cut short. 

 

Despite that his fury at the Prime and his grief about Delta consumed him and he forgot about that detail.

 

It did not make itself known for a very long time. Long enough a war was ended, a planet was given life, and a metaphorical bridge was formed that two Cybertronians never expected to be there again. 

 

Megatron only remembered after a child's innocent question.

 

“What about music?” Rafael asked Ratchet looking up from his computer and the Cybertronian letters displayed there. He was asking about various aspects of Cybertronian culture.

 

“Of course! Although our music differed vastly from earth’s. And we almost put earth to shame with how many types we had.” Ratchet exclaimed not looking up from his monitors.

 

“Each caste almost had its own unique subculture from each other, as did different frame types. So it would stand to reason each caste would have its own style of music.” Optimus further explained. Cultural differences between castes was always so fascinating for him back when he was a clerk. 

 

Rafael looked excited. “Oh! What were some of your favorite songs?” he asked. 

 

“Silence.” Ratchet said simply and everyone knew that wasn't a song title. 

 

Surprisingly, Rafael looked at Megatron next. Megatron frowned and felt uncomfortable with the human child involving him, but he did not tell him off for it. 

 

“An old gladiator song. I cannot remember the name, but I vaguely remember some of the words.” he said with a careless shrug. To be frank the question almost felt too invasive for his taste. 

 

Optimus looked extremely uncomfortable when Rafael’s gaze rested on him.

 

“Optimus?”

 

“I cannot recall the name or any of the lyrics, but I do remember the tune.” he said. 

 

“Can you hum it? I'd love to hear it.” Rafael asked next. Optimus looked even more uncomfortable, but despite that he started to hum. 

 

Instantly it seemed strangely familiar. It still took him several minutes to finally place it.

 

That was the last lullaby he hummed for Delta. He hummed it the second to last time he would ever see them. It was...their favorite.

 

If Optimus remembered it after all this time…

 

Surely he also did the research to discover it was a miner lullaby. Was it yet another thing a young Orion Pax agonized about when faced with his questionable origins? No wonder he seemed uncomfortable right now. It was a direct reminder that he was his father.

 

(Those words were still very strange. Even in his own head)

 

They both were...trying. Trying to mend the broken relationship between them. Trying to rebuild and build what was thought to be lost. 

 

Megatron gave up hoping a long time ago that he would ever see Delta again. And even now in a sense that is completely founded. 

 

Optimus was not Delta. He knew that with absolute certainty and spark deep acknowledgement. Delta was barely even a part of who he was now, and neither of them could fulfill expectations of the past. Optimus has transformed who he was so many times.

 

Perhaps they will never achieve a more familial relationship or could even achieve the friendship they once had. 

 

Despite that, in that single moment, perhaps they  _ could _ . 

 

Megatron will never have Delta back, but he may have still have a son. 

 

This feeling ravaged and settled into his spark, and as Optimus finished that lullaby and Rafael clapped and Optimus looked a different sort of uncomfortable Megatron sat there.

 

Optimus avoided his stare.

 

Maybe that truly was the last lullaby he could give his child. Yet, he would not grieve that fact. How could he when there was still a possibility he can have a relationship with his child?

 

That anger at Optimus Prime was fading (although part of that was being replaced with nausea. His absolute hatred for him, and all he has done under that…)

 

It was truly a strange twist of fate. That Delta was here and at the same time wasn’t here. It was strange that the enemy he fought so vehemently against was a different version of his child. A transformed version of Delta. He too has transformed once again. 

 

The best either of them could do now is try. Try to be better. Try to reestablish Cybertron. Transform their war-torn sparks and planet. Try to be father and son.

 

There was hope for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm feeling tired and sappy.


	5. Divide Verse; An Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Divide Verse the "proper" ending is Delta flies into the Core, because if canon Optimus was ready "Delta Prime" sure as hell was ready too. But I love making myself sad. 
> 
> ((If anyone has ideas for fluff please let me know. And I'm so tempted to go all out and make a TFP rewrite for Divide Verse because honestly, I love it))

Megatron and Delta stood facing each other.

 

The former tyrant has been looking for the former Prime for days. After Delta had used the container for the All-Spark and the Matrix of Leadership to trap Unicron and being stripped of his title by Primus Megatron felt like he needed to talk to Delta.

 

He was not lying when he went on his spiel about ‘true oppression’ and all that, yet it was a fraction of the truth. He was  _ reminded _ of what true oppression was. A reset of his beliefs he supposed. Megatron became both his own prison keeper and the exact symbol he sought to destroy with Delta.

 

Why did Delta’s name feel so odd?

 

He stood in front of Megatron and he looked stiff. He had to corner him out in where the Sea of Rust once proudly stood.

 

Megatron had no idea what he was going to say. No apologies would really mean anything. And not even he could excuse his own behavior now he was reminded of what oppression felt like. 

 

“Delta.” he spoke gently finally. And the softly-spoken word was met with a flinch that made it seem Megatron actually slapped him.

 

He himself moved back due to the response.

 

“I’m glad you survived.” He said. It seemed to be a relatively safer statement by comparison with everything else. Open for them to argue and talk without immediately going into the worst of their issues.

 

Delta gaped and anger overtook his face. “That’s a first.” he said mildly looking away and crossing his arms.

 

That was far too weak than he deserved and he knew Delta could be verbally vicious if he so chooses. 

 

This entire situation confused Megatron. Why was Delta so...passive right now? Where was that fight that he was known for throughout the war?

 

“What is wrong?” He finally asked and already preparing for the fallout that such a question would entail.

 

Delta did not disappoint. He sputtered and furiously uncurled.

 

“What’s wrong?  _ What’s wrong _ ?! What’s wrong is that you’re pretending that everything is not wrong! That you’re pretending you didn’t absolutely despise me! That you didn’t make it practically you’re sole mission to destroy me and destroy everything I ever stood for! That you betrayed your own cause and twisted yourself to someone who could kill and torture whoever you please! That together we caused the decay and murder of our planet.” Delta stopped and his voice sounded odd and strained. All the fury seemed to drain from him as he seemed to curl up onto himself. “That my father, someone who loved and took care of me my entire life and who I inspired to create a revolution, was disgusted by me and sought nothing more than my death and the destruction of everything I stood for! Y-you  _ hated _ me!” He finished and a broken clicking sound sliced through the silence after his tangent.

 

The clicking became louder and harsher as grinding was added to the noise. Delta, a former Prime and Megatron’s  _ son _ , was crying.

 

Even he would have to admit between that final battle on earth and the fight against Unicron mixed in with age-old civil war was enough to break anyone. 

 

He took a step forward and his arm was half raised to...to what? To comfort? He was the source of Delta’s distress. Yet he could not just stand there. 

 

“ _ Get away from me _ !” Delta grounded out after noticing his movements and he took several steps back. His hands were fisted in front of his body and prepared to transform into his weapons at any time. Megatron withdrew from his aborted attempt to comfort and stood stiffly.

 

Megatron could only stay there as his Delta sobbed. 

 

He could remember when Delta felt completely safe with him, even when he wasn't so small anymore, and safe because of him. 

 

Delta was  _ frightened _ by him. Delta wasn’t safe around him anymore as he proved time and time again.

 

A part of him was horrified by that fact. It does not help that he deserved it though. 

 

Something seemed to shatter within Delta, ‘or shatter further’ Megatron’s traitorous mind cheerfully added just to contribute to everyone's misery, and Delta just stood there and cried. He wanted to comfort him, to hold and soothe him, but their relationship was far too broken right then.

 

Maybe it was far too damaged to ever be repaired.

 

“Delta-” He began to say and he was unsure what he was going to tell him. He just for a moment need to stop standing there uselessly as Delta wailed and shivered.

 

“You don’t get to call me that! Not after calling me Prime all these years, not after our destruction of the planet we sought to save, not after  _ abandoning _ the name you gave me! The one you were so determined to give!”

 

‘Oh,’ Megatron suddenly realized as he withdrew further. ‘That’s why Delta’s name seems off.’

 

The sobs started to slow and stop soon after then.

 

It's been quite some time since he has been this stuck by inaction. Before he was always turning inaction into action and had little regard for the consequences, and now he was trapped and had no way to release them. 

 

Delta stood stiffly once his fit was done, perhaps in an attempt to stand proudly, and only had business questions for him.

 

The switch from hysterical crying to acting all leader-like was astounding.

 

(Delta must’ve had a lot of practice)

 

“Are you seeking refuge on Cybertron?” Delta asked. “You’re...welcome to stay.” he seemed to forcing the sentence out, but he seemed to think it was necessary. His words were painfully business-like. A war leader offering a peace offering where it was expected, and all feelings were carefully ignored.

 

“I am...unsure.” He responded feeling cut off. The sudden switch from grieving son to the Autobot leader made Megatron almost feel like everything was ending. Or at least any potential relationship with his son was ending.

 

Delta stiffly nodded. “I...must get back. Rebuilding efforts, and everything.” He added. He sounded like a mix of experienced leader and warrior and the grieving son.

 

Megatron stood, helpless and distant, and gave a single nod. Delta nodded back, transformed, and drove away without another word.

 

He stood there for a while among the shards of their relationship. It was all too clear now that it was broken beyond repair.

**Author's Note:**

> I, very obviously, do not own Transformers.


End file.
